Our Happy Ending?
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Shelby dies leaving Beth in Puck's care and Rachel the owner of Shelby's dance studio in Lima. Will this tragedy bring Puck and Rachel their happy ending? Puckleberry, Fuinn, Brittania, Tike and slight mentions of Klaine. Faberry, Pucktanna and Pezberry friendships. M for SMUT in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! This story is set 10 years from the day Beth was born, making everyone 25-26 and Beth herself 10. Finn and Rachel were never a couple. Please review it means a lot to me :D**

Chapter 1

At 26, Rachel was exactly where she thought and wanted to be at this age. She had won not just 1 Tony Award but 3 and had just finished playing Maria in 'West Side Story'. Her father's were travelling around the world on their retirement and fit and healthy which made Rachel happy to no end, she lives in New York with her best friend Quinn Fabray and Quinn's boyfriend Finn Hudson. Even though she doesn't have a man in her life, she did have Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel (her two gay best friends) and that was plenty enough for her... well it would have to do.

Sitting in the lounge room, Rachel's phone rang. Not bothering to check the caller ID, Rachel was not expecting what she heard on the other end.

"Rachel it's Puck."

"Noah?" Rachel asked confused, yes they kept in touch since graduation (if you count a email once or twice a year) but they hadn't seen each other in ten years.. why was he calling.

"Rach, there's been an accident." Puck said slowly, almost as if he didn't believe it himself. "Shelby and Beth were driving home from Beth's dance lesson, drunk driver, Shelby's dead Rach." Puck managed out.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked in a tiny voice,

"I am so sorry Rach." Puck whispered,

There was still a lot of unresolved feelings between Shelby and Rachel and now they would never be sorted out.

"H-How's Beth?" Rachel asked after a few moments of silence.

"Perfectly fine, not a scratch on her." Puck said relief in his voice.

"I-I gotta go." Rachel blurted out before hanging up on Noah and collapsed on the couch as she sobbed.

Her mother was dead.

XXXXX

Quinn and Rachel flew to Lima a few days later. The boys had to stay behind because of schooling and work but the only two people who needed to be there was Quinn and Rachel. They would be staying at Rachel's childhood home while they were there and as soon as the arrived in the airport, they saw Noah waiting for them near the baggage collection area.

"How is she?" Quinn asked Puck.

"Beth.. she's okay I guess." Puck lied,

"Noah." Quinn whispered tears in her eyes knowing what he was about to say,

"She's devastated, she lost her mum." Puck told her, knowing Quinn wanted to know when she used his first name.

"I would be too." Quinn nodded, she wasn't Beth's mum. Not really.

"How's Rach?" Puck asked as he watched the tiny brunette staring for her bag on the conveyor belt.

"She hasn't spoken a word in two days." Quinn whispered staring at her best friend, "She lost her mother." Quinn said sadly, "They both did."

Nodding, Puck gave Rachel a small smile when she walked over to Quinn and Puck with her bag and felt a sharp pang in his heart when Rachel's face stayed completely blank.

"Let's go." He announced to the girls, grabbing both their bags and led them out to his truck.

Rachel didn't say a word for the entire 45 minute drive back to Lima. It unnerved Puck.

XXXXX

The funeral was hard. Rachel couldn't stop sobbing and it annoyed her a little. Why was she so hurt over this woman's death? She never raised her and when she finally met her, she chose a newer model over Rachel. Maybe that's the reason why it did hurt so much. She never got to make amends with Shelby and now she never would. Rachel watched as Puck comforted Beth as the little girl cried over her mother and Quinn gripped tightly onto Rachel's hand when the blonde girl saw Rachel was about to leave the funeral home.

"You'll regret it." Quinn whispered,

Nodding, Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand back tightly and stared at the little girl who lost her mother, their mother, before glancing back at the coffin that would hold Shelby for the rest of time.

XXXXX

The wake was hard. Rachel had no idea if Shelby had explained to Beth who Rachel was. Did Beth know that Rachel was her sister? That Rachel was Shelby's daughter? Walking into the house that Shelby had shared with the small girl, Rachel was surprised when Beth walked over to her and Quinn with Noah right behind Beth.

"Are you Rachel?" The small girl asked in a tiny voice,

"Yes." Rachel said speaking for the first time in four days.

"You are mummy's baby too. Why didn't you sit next to me?" Beth asked shyly making Rachel's heartache and eyes water.

"I-I didn't know if I should." Rachel whispered kneeling down to look at Beth eye to eye. "I'm sorry."

"Mummy said me and you are sisters. She talked about you heaps, especially when you won awards." Beth admitted, "You're really pretty. Like mummy."

Rachel let out a sob and tucked a piece of hair behind Beth's ear,

"We are sisters Beth." Rachel nodded, "I-I'm sorry that I haven't been around." Rachel tried not to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, but you're here now right?" Beth asked, she looked so scared and vulnerable. She had already lost so much, the little girl couldn't lose another.

"Yes, I'm here, I promise I won't leave you." Rachel vowed, staring into the hazel eyes that looked so much like Noah's.

Beth wiped away Rachel's tears before flinging her hands around Rachel's neck and hugging her tightly.

Rachel vowed to herself then and there that she would do anything she could to make sure Beth would be okay, whatever the cost.

XXXXX

A few days later, Rachel and Puck got a phone call to come into Shelby's lawyer's office to discuss Shelby's will. Arriving at the same time, Rachel and Puck sat in the waiting room waiting to be called in.

"How is Beth?" Puck asked Rachel.

Beth had been staying with Rachel for the couple of days in between the funeral and now, as nobody knew who Shelby wanted Beth to stay with; they asked Beth. The little girl picked Rachel.

"Fine, she's amazing Noah." Rachel smiled her high school crush, "She's getting along with Quinn."

"Wow. Never thought that would happen." Puck chuckled lightly,

"Quinn's grown up a lot Noah. We have all changed in some way." Rachel said defending her friend.

"It wasn't a dig Berry." Puck defended himself. "It's good that she knows who Quinn is, even if it's just Aunty Quinn like I'm Uncle Puck."

"So you kept in touch?" Rachel asked not knowing this bit of information.

"Yeah, called Beth once a week and sent her birthday gifts, Hanukkah presents and I even saw her 6 or 7 times a year." Puck smiled, "I was kind of shocked that she wanted to stay with you and not me. No offence."

"None taken. I was just as shocked but I think she sees me as family. A part of her mum and if me being around her helps her then I am pleased to do so." Rachel said seriously.

"Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman." A older man greeted them, "Please follow me."

XXXXX

"In Shelby's will she stated that if anything should happen to her while Beth was under the age of 18, Noah Puckerman would have full legal rights to Beth Quinn Corcron." Jack stated before continuing, "And that Rachel Berry would receive Shelby's dance studio, the lease and the running of the business would go to you Miss Berry."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked slightly overwhelmed.

"Very. Now Mr Puckerman, to have custody of Beth you will need a steady job and permanent place of residence and you must stay in Lima, Ohio for a least one year or else Beth would go into the state's care." Jack informed Puck making him pale.

"My job is in LA and my place isn't big enough." Puck said.

"Well then-" Jack began but was interrupted.

"Noah I am going to need help running Shelby's business, a lot of it. If you want, I can give you a job until something better comes along if you want? And you and Beth can stay with me in my daddy's home. They are travelling around the world and won't be back for at least another year. I said I'd help Beth and, she's my sister Noah. I have to make sure she's okay." Rachel said taking Puck's hand.

"Are you sure about this Rach? What about New York?" Puck asked not wanting Rachel to resent them.

"I've been on Broadway, won 3 Tony's Noah. I've done everything there that I wanted to do. Now, now my _family _needs me. And even though she isn't a Berry, she is half Puckerman and they don't take any shit." Rachel smiled, "Bring it."

Smirking, Puck stood up and picked Rachel off her seat and hugged tightly,

"Thanks Rachel."

Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were moving back to Lima, Ohio.

**A/N Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot :) Here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Beth wasn't happy when she was told she wouldn't be living in the house she grew up in with her mum. Puck had made the decision to sell the house and put the money the into a trust fund for Beth, something he never had. When Rachel told Quinn that she was moving to Lima for at least a year, Quinn told her best friend that she and Finn would move back to their home town so Rachel would have close friends. Finn, who was studying to get his business degree so he could run Burt's mechanic shop in New York and in Lima, transferred his studies to online so he could move with his girlfriend. With their apartment sold, Rachel, Quinn and Finn moved back to Lima with Blaine and Finn's step brother Kurt staying in New York promising to visit often. The only reason why Beth agreed to leave her family house was when Puck told her that they would be moving in with Rachel, living in the house that she grew up in. Rachel was right, Beth saw Rachel as the only remaining piece of her mother that she had left and she wasn't going to let Rachel leave her life.

"So, my daddy's room is downstairs and that's a no go zone okay." Rachel told Puck and Beth as they stood in the lounge room,

"Our rooms are upstairs, mine is the one with the massive gold star on the door." Rachel admitted with a blush,

"Still?" Puck smirked,

"Yes Noah, my parents didn't want to change anything in my room, so it's still the same way it was when I was 18... I will be changing it. Beth your room is next to mine, you can decorate it any way you want to okay sweetie." Rachel told the small girl.

"Can I put a star on the door like you have? Mummy loved stars too." Beth whispered,

"Of course, any way you want it." Rachel confirmed, her heart breaking for the precious little girl who stood in front of her, "And Noah, your room is just down the hall from mine,"

"Thanks Rach." Puck said with a smile, "Did you want to go check it out?" Puck asked Beth who nodded and took Noah's hand and was led upstairs.

XXXXX

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked Noah as she started cooking dinner.

"She's quiet. Normally you can never get her to shut up." Puck said concerned.

"Her mum's only been dead for three weeks, she's hurting." Rachel said, placing her hand on top of Noah's that was resting on the bench.

"How are you?" Puck whispered,

"I'm okay," Rachel brushed off his question, "I'm going down to Shelby's dance studio tomorrow, go through the files and paper work."

"Sorry I'm not working for you. It was pretty sweet that my boss called his mate and got me a job at McKinley." Puck said, loving the way that Rachel's hand felt on top of his.

"Who would of thought that Noah Puckerman would be a teacher working at our old high school." Rachel giggled.

"Gym teacher is totally bad ass Berry." Puck defended.

"Keep telling yourself that Noah." Rachel laughed, moving her hand off his, both hating the loss and continued cooking.

"Rachel." Beth asked shyly, walking into the kitchen were the two adults were cooking and talking.

"Yes sweetie." Rachel said, stopping what she was doing and rushing over to Beth.

"I know how I want to decorate my room, can we have beauty and the beast theme? Belle is my favourite princess." Beth said quietly.

"Belle is my favourite too." Rachel said like it was a big secret,

"Really!" Beth asked with wide eyes,

"Yes," Rachel smiles,

Smiling, Beth hugged Rachel and walked back into the lounge room letting them continue on with preparing dinner,

"Why was it your favourite?" Puck asked after a moment of silence,

"Because," Rachel sighed, "Because, the beautiful princess fell in love with the beast, I would always imagine that a handsome prince would be able to fall in love with me.. the school freak." Rachel said sadly,

"Rach-" Puck whispered, feeling like a dick, after all he did start the tormenting that Rachel faced on a daily basics.

"You should go check on Beth." Rachel dismissed him, turning her back as she continue to cook.

Sighing, Puck walked out of the kitchen to sit next to Beth who was watching t.v waiting for her dinner.

XXXXX

"Hi."

"Brittany?" Rachel asked staring at the blonde girl she hadn't seen in years.

"Rachel." Brittany smiled, walking over to her and hugging Rachel. "I am so sorry for your loss." Brittany said sincerely, "How's Beth?"

"Getting there." Rachel said, "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, she had arrived at Shelby's studio a few hours ago and was not expecting anyone to walk inside, considering she locked the doors behind her.

"I work here silly." Brittany smiled, "I've been running the classes ever since..." Brittany trailed off and Rachel nodded,

"I'm sorry I haven't been in much, with moving from New York and helping Noah with Beth... But I am here now and I promise I will make sure Shelby's business stays at the level it was when she passed away." Rachel promised in business mode.

"Rachel, w-we used to be friends you don't have to act so strong in front of me." Brittany cooed.

"I'm fine, honestly." Rachel lied before changing the subject, "So how is your life?"

"Good, Santana and I got married in Canada six months ago." Brittany told her new boss.

"Santana Lopez?" Rachel asked with a smile,

"Yes, she's the love of my life. She's a lawyer one of the best in town actually and gets heaps of business because she's the only one that can do her job now that your dad has retired."

"I can picture Santana as a very good lawyer." Rachel chuckled, "So who else works here?" Rachel questioned completely behind on everything.

"There was just me, Shelby and Mike Chang."

"Mike? From high school?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah, he and Tina moved back here a few years ago after Tina had their first baby." Brittany filled Rachel in.

"Wow," Rachel whispered, taking everything in.

"I'm really glad your back Rachel." Brittany said honestly, "Even if the circumstances are horrible."

"Thank you." Rachel said, "It's nice to have a friendly face."

Nodding, Brittany hugged Rachel once more and headed off to the dance room that was the one she teaches in and prepared everything for her students. Rachel turned and looked through the booking sheet and scanned the names of the kids that would be here today and the age groups. Rachel never thought at 26 this would be where her life would be and at first it was okay but now... it was scary and overwhelming.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 3

"Rachel Berry." Santana smirked as she walked into the dance studio a few days after Brittany had told her wife that Rachel was back in town.

"Hello Santana, how are you?" Rachel asked with a small smile on her lips.

"I've been really good... how are you and Beth?" Santana asked in a soft tone.

"I'm fine and Beth is still really sad, I'm just making sure she is okay." Rachel said as she wrote a few things down on a piece of paper, "Noah and I are really worried about her."

"Yeah I would be too, kids probably freaking out." Santana nodded as she took a seat in Rachel's office, "How long are you back for?"

"At least a year. I might stay longer but to be honest I will probably go where ever Noah takes Beth. He has to stay in the state for a year but then after that he can move wherever he wants to go." Rachel said, finally telling someone here plans.

"So you and Puckerman huh?" Santana grinned,

"No. We are just friends who just want Beth to be taken care of." Rachel said seriously, "Nothing more."

Accepting her answer, Santana continued,

"So I heard Fabray and Hudson came home too. Never thought I'd see those two again."

"I was expecting them to but I am glad. Quinn is my best friend-"

"Still weird." Santana interrupted before letting Rachel continue,

"So it's nice not to lose her as well." Rachel finished.

"Yeah that would suck, I am really sorry Rachel." Santana whispered,

"Like I said, I'm okay." Rachel lied once more.

Not believing her, but not wanting to push Rachel, Santana nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go find Brittany. It was nice talking to you Berry." Santana said sincerely.

"You too Santana." Rachel smiled and watched the Latina walk out of her office.

XXXXX

"How was school darling?" Puck asked Beth as the three of them ate dinner that night,

"Okay." Beth mumbled sadly, staring at her plate,

"Beth are you okay sweetie?" Rachel asked concerned,

Pushing her plate back, Beth stood up.

"I'm not hungry," The small girl mumbled before leaving the dinning room table and went up to her bed room.

"She's getting worse." Puck commented.

"Maybe she should talk to someone?" Rachel suggested,

"Yeah maybe." Puck nodded staring at his plate.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Rachel told Puck after a moment of silence,

Not waiting for an answer, Rachel went up to Beth's room, entering straight away when she heard the little girl's sobs.

"Baby girl." Rachel cooed, letting Beth wrap her arms around Rachel's neck and cry into her shoulder.

"I miss my mummy." Beth sobbed,

"I know you do sweetie. It's going to be okay." Rachel whispered, not really knowing what to say to the child.

"S-She was meant to help me with my fake volcano for school." Beth sobbed, "And she lied Rachel! Why did she have to die." Beth cried harder making Rachel shed a few tears.

"I know that your mummy can't help you with it but do you know who is really good at building and making stuff?" Rachel asked when Beth pulled her head back. Wiping the little girl's tears away,

"Who?" Beth asked still sniffling.

"Noah, and I know he would love you help you." Rachel smiled,

"You think Uncle Noah won't mind?" Beth asked playing with the end of Rachel's dress.

"I know he won't mind, so why don't we go down there and ask him okay?"

"Okay." Beth nodded, taking Rachel's hand and the two girls walked down the stairs to find Noah.

XXXXX

"Thank you." Puck said to Rachel as he and her watched telly after Beth was put to bed that night.

"No problems Noah. I know you feel a little out of sorts, I know you just want to help her. Figured you could take one less stress off her little shoulders." Rachel smiled lightly,

"She's my daughter Rach and I feel useless. Watching her so sad, plus she never talks to me." Puck added,

"It's not because she doesn't trust you or like you. I-I think I remind her of Shelby. She needs me at the moment but she talks about you all the time you have to know that." Rachel said seriously.

"I know and I am really thankful for everything you have done for me and her. You're the reason why she is allowed to be in my care Rach." Puck said taking Rachel's hand.

"You are going to be an amazing dad to her." Rachel whispered not realising they were both moving closer to one another, they didn't realise what they were doing until they're lips pressed together just lightly,

"I'm sorry." Rachel mumbled, standing up and sprinting to her bedroom.

Watching as Rachel bolted up the stairs, Puck sighed.

"I'm not."

**A/N Sorry if there a lots of errors, I am using a friend's computer and her spell check is gone lol. Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the wait...**

Chapter 4

It had been 3 months since Shelby had passed away and a few days after Puck and Rachel shared a kiss. Knowing what the day was, Rachel couldn't help the tears she shed while she was having a shower before work. She would never tell anyone because she feels her number one priority is to look after Beth but Rachel has finally accepted that her mother died as well. Once she was dressed, she walked from her ensuite into her bedroom and was pleased when she saw Quinn waiting for her on her bed.

"Puck let me in." Quinn said as she stood up and hugged her best friend, "I thought we'd have a best friend day."

"Quinn I need to be here for Beth." Rachel said seriously as she went over to do her hair and make up.

"Rachel, I am your best friend and I see the way you're hurting. Pushing your feelings down to help Beth. It's amazing and you are being a really good support system for her but you need someone to be your support system and that's me."

Sighing, Rachel ran her fingers threw her hair,

"I can't leave her Quinny."

"Puck's with her, he is going to take her our for ice cream since it's a weekend and spend the day with her." Quinn reassured her friend.

"Where would we even go?" Rachel asked turning around to look at Quinn.

"Over to Santana and Brittany's. I asked Brit the other day and she and San really want us over." Quinn smiled, "It will be fun." Quinn promised Rachel.

Rachel paused before nodding,

"As long as Beth's okay."

"She'll be fine." Quinn promised before walking over to hug her from behind, "Now it's your turn to be okay."

XXXXX

Rachel was having fun with the girls and after a few cocktails, Rachel was feeling better then she had in ages.

"So any gossip ladies?" Brittany giggled, taking another sip from her drink.

"Same old same old, someone looked at someone the wrong way and now they think they deserve some money." Santana told her wife and friends,

"Finn and I are really good," Quinn gushed,

"Noah and I kissed." Rachel blurted out,

"Fuck off." Santana asked with a smirk, "Bout time."

"What do you mean bout time?" Rachel asked,

"Please, you two eye fuck each other every second of every day. When he came into the dance studio last week I thought Brit and I would have to leave while her fucked you into the ground." Santana told her friend,

"You're so crass." Rachel whispered, scrunching her nose up in distaste.

"Please, you love me." Santana grinned,

"Have you had sex?" Quinn asked her best friend,

"No and we never will." Rachel said seriously,

"And I'm straight." Santana said with a curved eyebrow,

"But you're not straight San." Brittany said confused,

"I'll explain it later baby." Santana cooed to her wife and kissed her lips making Quinn and Rachel smile,

"I never thought anyone would tie Santana Lopez down." Rachel laughed, "But Brittany if anyone could it was always going to be Brit." She added,

"I want me and Finn to be like you two." Quinn admitted, "You're like perfect."

"Thanks." Brittany grinned proudly,

Santana looked over at Rachel and smiled sweetly,

"Love is love and when you love someone you shouldn't let it go... Don't let him go Berry."

Glancing down at her feet, Rachel suddenly stood up,

"Who wants more drinks?" Rachel offered and rushed off to Santana and Brittany's kitchen to mix up more cocktails.

XXXXX

"Rach we should talk." Puck said when Rachel got home from her girls day out, well it was 10pm at night so...

"No we don't Noah." Rachel slurred,

"Are you drunk?" Puck asked concerned,

"Mayybbbee." Rachel giggled,

"Rachel, come on lay down." Puck suggested, taking her hand and leading her to couch were she plopped down in a huff,

"Noah, I don't want to go to sleep." She pouted like a child,

"Yes you do. You're drunk Rach and you are gunna feel like shit in the morning." Puck told her walking into the kitchen and returned with panadol and a glass of water, "Drink."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel took the panadol and drunk all of the glass of water.

"Better?" Rachel sighed,

"Much." Puck said as Rachel was passing out on the couch, "Come on sleeping beauty." Puck whispered picking Rachel up and began to carry her up to her room.

"I'm not Sleep Beauty Noah, I'm Belle." Rachel whispered matter of factly before she paused, "Are you my beast?" She mumbled before completely passing out in his arms,

Once she was safely in her bed, Puck kissed her forehead,

"I really hope I can be." He whispered before leaving her room to get some sleep for himself.

XXXXX

"Thank you for looking after me last night." Rachel mumbled the next afternoon when she had woke up.

"Are you okay Rachie?" Beth asked concerned for her sister,

"I'm fine sweet girl, just not feeling that well." Rachel said softly, loving the way Beth worried about her.

"Do you want something? I can make you some soup? Mummy always used to make me soup when I was sick." Beth suggested,

"Yeah we can make Rachel some soup. How about I help you?" Puck suggested not wanting a 10 year old handing hot water.

"Thanks Uncle Noah," Beth beamed, "Don't worry Rachie, we will make you feel better, that's what family's are for." Beth smiled, making Noah and Rachel's heart fluttered when she referred to the three of them as family.

"Yeah, we are a family." Rachel nodded, kissing Beth's temple and staring over at Noah,

"A family." Puck repeated, staring at Rachel while she did the same to him.

XXXXX

"Could you sing for me?" Beth asked Rachel that night when she was feeling better,

Smiling at Beth, Rachel nodded,

"Mummy always said you had the most beautifulest voice in the whole entire world, that even her voice could never compete with yours." Beth told Rachel sleepily,

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

Beth was always telling her things that Shelby had said, it made Rachel realise how much Shelby actually cared for her, love her even. It broke her heart when she remembered it was to late to make amends.

"Yep, we used to watch your performance on youtube." Beth said shyly, "We even saw you once live but mummy didn't think you'd wanna see us." Beth added sadly,

With Rachel's heart clenching, she shook her head no,

"I would of loved to of seen you two. So much." Rachel replied, letting Beth hop on her lap and hugged her sister tightly, "So much."

"So can you sing?" Puck asked walking into the room having overheard the girls conversation.

"Of course," Rachel nodded and smiled when Puck sat right next to Rachel who still had Beth in her arms,

_**I dreamed a dream in days gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving**_

Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted ..

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame

And still I dreamed he'd come to me  
That we would live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seems  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed

"You're amazing Rachie." Beth smiled after Rachel had finished singing,

"Shelby actually sang that song to me when I was 16." Rachel told Puck and Beth remembering the tape Jesse had given her.

"She did?" Puck asked not knowing about this.

"Jesse gave it too me before the whole egg thing." Rachel said and didn't miss the way Puck's fists clenched.

"How come you call mummy Shelby?" Beth asked,

"Because, she was more of my friend then mum." Rachel explained after a moment to think of her answer,

"Oh. That's silly, you should just call her mummy from now on." Beth said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Hugging Beth a little tighter, Rachel pulled her closer and closed her eyes against her blonde hair,

"I think mum would like that." Rachel whispered, she loved the way Noah's hand felt on hers after she said the sentence.

Maybe Santana was right, maybe she shouldn't let him go.

**A/N Like? Reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 5

Rachel had made Shelby's dance studio into a even better studio then it was before. So much so that she had to hirer a few new people because she, Mike and Brittany couldn't keep up with it all. The newbies as they liked to called them was Jack, a teacher for tap and Kelly, a ballet dancer.

"Rach!" Beth giggled as she ran into her sisters office with Puck not that far behind her.

"Bethy, how are you sweetie." Rachel smiled hugging Beth tightly and placing her on top of her desk.

"I'm good, school was boring though." Beth complained, "But Uncle Noah said we should come get you so we could all go out for dinner!" Beth said excitedly.

Looking over at the door, Rachel frowned,

"Where is Noah?" Rachel asked Beth who spun around and got a confused look on her face,

"I'm not sure." Beth said slowly as she hopped down and dragged Rachel out of her office to find Puck.

Walking down the hallway, Beth and Rachel both stopped when they saw Puck and the beautiful blonde Kelly flirting. Beth walked over not knowing what she was seeing as Rachel paled.

"Uncle Noah, aren't we going out?" Beth asked poking Puck in his side.

"Yeah, lets just go get Rach-" Puck said but was cut off,

"I already got her silly." Beth said and Puck lifted his head up to see a hurt Rachel but she quickly covered it up.

"Rach-" Puck said but was cut off again,

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Rachel." Kelly smiled at her boss,

"He's not." Rachel said in a harsh tone.

"Oh." Kelly whispered before writing something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Puck, "Call me?" Kelly smirked sexily and walked off to head back to her class room.

Puck and Rachel stared at each other for a long while before Beth's soft voice interrupted the two of them,

"Are we going yet? I'm starving!"

"I've got a lot of work to do sweetie, but I'll see you at home. You and Uncle Noah have fun okay." Rachel said, kissing Beth's temple quickly before turning around back to her office,

"Rach." Puck pleaded,

"Have fun Puck." Rachel snapped making Puck flinch at the use of his nickname and just watched as Rachel walked into her office and closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

"I told you he doesn't care, all those kisses were was because he was busy and hadn't gotten laid in a while." Rachel said over the phone as she spoke to Quinn.

"Rachel that's bullshit, you don't even know if he's gunna call her." Quinn replied,

"Are you on his side?" Rachel demanded,

"Of course not," Quinn said straight back,

"Well then be my best friend and let me bitch for fuck sakes." Rachel told her and Quinn mumbled an 'Ok' and continued to let Rachel vent.

XXXXX

Rachel was ignoring Puck. It had been a week since the whole Kelly thing and Rachel hadn't spoken a word to him unless it involved Beth. After a week and half of Rachel ignoring Puck, Puck decided to call Kelly and ask her out... he figured if she was mad at him, he may as well give her something to be mad at him for.

XXXXX

"I'll be home soon." Puck promised Beth just before he was about to leave on his date.

"Why aren't you staying home with us? You're family?" Beth questioned, it was a Saturday night and usually it was family movie night.

"I'll be home next weekend I promise." Puck whispered kissing Beth on the cheek as she made her way back to sit on the couch next to Rachel.

"So-"

"Have fun Puck. Don't be loud when you get home." Rachel said in a clipped voice, eyes never leaving the T.V screen.

Sighing, Puck said another good bye before walking out the front door.

"Are you okay Rachie?" Beth whispered to her sister taking Rachel's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine baby girl." Rachel lied, kissing Beth's temple, "Lets watch Beauty and the Beast." Rachel smiled as the movie began to play.

All Rachel could think of was how she missed Noah playing with her hair when they watched movies on movie night..

XXXXX

He and Kelly did not work. They both realised it half way through the date and ended up laughing over it and finishing their meal before parting ways. When he got home, the house was quiet, the girls must be in bed. Walking up the stairs, he was passing Rachel's room to get to his own and he heard her sobbing. He knew why she was sobbing, he was just out on a date with another girl and they both know they like each other. There always has been something going on between Rachel and Puck but it just took something tragic to realise it... and now he's gone and fucked it up.

**A/N Short chapter sorry guys, how should Puck make it up to Rachel?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So I need a name for Shelby's dance studio and I want you guys to pick, so PM me or review me and the person who I think has the best name will get the studio named by their suggestion and I'll also write you a Puckleberry one shot :)**

Chapter 6

"Puckerman you are a fuck head." Santana said as she walked into Puck's office at the high school.

"Santana what can I do for you?" Puck sighed, rolling his eyes at his friend,

"You are an idiot you realise that right? Rachel is an amazing woman, beautiful and smart and actually likes your ass and you go on a fucking date with someone else? Are you fucking high?" Santana screamed after she had slammed his office door.

"Nothing happened between Kelly and me, we just went out to dinner and half way through realised we bored each other to pieces." Puck defended, "I don't like Kelly, I like Rachel."

"Awesome way to fucking show it." Santana sneered, smacking Puck on the head, "You hurt her Puck."

"I know, fuck, I'm such a cock head!" Puck exclaimed, hating that he has hurt Rachel.

"She's done so much for you..." Santana paused, "I hope this Kelly slut was worth it." Santana added before strutting out of his office, making Puck feel like a piece of shit.

XXXXX

In the months Rachel had owned Shelby's studio Rachel had never really gone through Shelby's office. Thinking that today was the day, Rachel started cleaning the office and was half way done when she stumbled across a box that was behind the filing cabinet. Taking the big box, Rachel placed it on her desk and slowly opened it, she wasn't expecting what she found.

Every play bill to her performances, every newspaper, magazine or poster clipping that Rachel had ever done, DVD'S of her performances, recordings of her singing... Rachel was in awe. Shelby had kept everything that Rachel had ever done, even when she won Nationals in her senior year. Packing the box back up, Rachel closed the lid before she burst out into tears. All of this time, for most of her life, Rachel believed that Shelby never cared about her, never thought of her and that she had replaced her with Beth. She couldn't of been so wrong, Shelby _loved_ her, Shelby _thought_ of her and Shelby was _proud _of her. Thinking of all the times were Rachel had cried herself to sleep, thinking her own mother didn't love her... was Shelby doing the same thing? Did she think Rachel never loved her? Because she did, with all of her heart. She had tried to hate her, she wasn't going to lie but... she never could. Shelby was her mum, she had carried her for 9 months and brought her into this world. Sobbing a little harder, Rachel didn't realise that she wasn't alone in the room any more.

"Baby." Puck whispered when he saw Rachel resting her head on a box crying her eyes out.

"Noah." Rachel whispered letting herself forget for a moment that she was mad at him, "She loved me Noah."

"Shelby?" Puck asked walking over to her and started rubbing her back,

"Yes Noah, look." Rachel exclaimed, opening the box and letting Puck stare at all of Rachel's accomplishments, "She cared about me Noah, loved me and thought of me. And this whole time I thought she had replaced me, that she never thought of me." Rachel sobbed sucking in a breath, "Turns out she was my number one fan."

"Baby." Puck mumbled, hugging Rachel tightly and loving the way she leaned into his embrace so effortlessly. "I'm so sorry,"

At Puck saying those words, Rachel remembered what he had done. He had gone out with another woman.. tensing, Rachel pulled back and shook her head.

"You should leave," Rachel warned,

"Rach." Puck pleaded,

"Please leave me alone Noah." Rachel whispered, turning her head to face away from him and didn't start crying again until she heard him close the door behind him as he left.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Quinn mumbled as she hugged her best friend on the bed she shared with Finn,

"No." Rachel muttered, "I'm so lost Quinny." Rachel pouted,

"I know, you're hurting. You lost your mum and now you're finding out all these things... It's a lot." Quinn cooed, "And all of your Puck feelings,"

"He doesn't care about me." Rachel whispered,

"You honestly don't believe that do you?" Quinn scoffed,

"Quinn." Rachel warned but Quinn shook her head,

"Yes what he did was fucked but, he cares about you Rachel, even a blind person could see that. Talk to him."

"No." Rachel shook her head, "Not yet,"

Accepting that her best friend wasn't ready, Quinn just kept holding Rachel as she cried, after all that's what best friends are for.

XXXXX

When she walked into her house, Rachel smiled when Beth ran straight up to her and hugged her so very tightly,

"I've missed you Rachie." Beth told her sister as she led her to the dining room table where Puck was dishing up dinner,

"I've missed you too sweetie." Rachel smiled, kissing Beth's temple.

Once everyone was seated, the tension began to multiply between Puck and Rachel.

"So how was work?" Rachel asked Puck,

"G-Good." Puck stuttered, shocking that she was speaking to him,

"That's good, work was super busy-" Rachel began to tell the two about her day and laughed when Beth told them that her own day was disastrous in such a grown up voice.

XXXXX

After dinner and once Beth was in bed, Puck sat next to Rachel and said sorry once more.

"It's fine Puck," Rachel said, "You don't want me being friends will be better any way. Beth won't get hurt then." Rachel said seriously, before she stood up and went up to her room.

Puck sat there in shock, he didn't want Kelly or to be 'just friends' with Rachel. He wanted her, he cared for Rachel so god damn much, had done since sophomore year. Sighing, Puck released he would have to make it up to her in a big way.

XXXXX

Rachel was in the middle of getting her room ready for her class when she heard music... their song.

_**Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.**_

Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I, look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two.

And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you  
Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline...

"Noah." Rachel whispered as Puck placed down his guitar and walked over to her,

"I don't want to be your friend Rachel." Puck began and took her hands into his, "Go out on a date with me?"

"Noah." Rachel warned,

"Rachel, I care for you. So much, let me show you that we can be a family. We can be a couple, I can be a good boyfriend." Puck pleaded,

Looking behind Noah she saw Kelly and Brittany both nodding their heads urging Rachel to say yes. When she saw the genuine look in Kelly's eyes, Rachel turned back to the set of pleaded hazel eyes in front of her.

"Okay." Rachel nodded and giggled when Kelly and Brittany started jumping up and down cheering kiss, kiss, kiss.

When Noah's lips hit Rachel's she knew she had made the right choice.

**A/N Naww so they are together, kind of. Remember names for Shelby's studio :) Review peoples :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! So the winner of the name challenge was Fuinn13 who submitted the name 'When you wish upon a star' which I fell in love with. A big thank you for everyone who entered and I love you guys heaps :) Sorry for the delay I have been sick but I am feeling better so I should be updating a lot more :) I was thinking about it, I am making it that everyone knows that Beth knows who Noah is (her bio dad) but nobody knows that Beth knows about Quinn as well...**

**Check out SabrinaEF stories she's an amazing writer and you guys NEED to check out her work :)**

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you are going to be able to look after her?" Rachel asked Quinn the night of Rachel and Noah's date.

"Perfectly capable." Quinn said seriously,

"I know you can look after her but, I mean... are you okay having her here?" Rachel asked softly to her best friend, they hadn't really addressed Beth and Quinn's relationship much.

"I'm fine Rachel. S-She's not my daughter." Quinn whispered making sure Beth wouldn't here, "She's Shelby's, but I do want a relationship with her. Like Puck's uncle Noah, maybe I can be aunty Quinn?" The blonde suggested with a small smile.

"That sounds perfect... you don't know how many times I wished that I had an Aunty Shelby." Rachel confessed and her friend hugged her.

"I know sweetie but, she loved you. We all know that now." Quinn said quietly,

Wiping the stray tear from her eye, Rachel changed the subject,

"So girls how do I look?" Rachel asked Quinn and Beth who had just walked into the lounge room.

"Beautiful." Quinn smiled,

"Really pretty Rachie!" Beth exclaimed, "Uncle Noah is going to be so happy."

"Why thank you Bethy." Rachel laughed walking over to the 10 year old, "Now you be good for Quinn okay?" Rachel told her sister and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will," Beth promised, "Love you."

"Love you too." Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn before leaving the house she had been sharing with Noah and Beth to meet up with Noah at BreadStixs where they would be having their date.

XXXXX

"Wow." Puck breathed out as he saw Rachel walk towards their table in a purple cocktail dress, black high heels and wavy hair.

"Noah." Rachel blushed as she took her seat and when she placed her hand on the table, Noah covered it with hers.

"You look incredible." Puck smiled.

"Thank you, it took a while and Beth helped." Rachel grinned, loving how natural it felt between the couple.

After the waitress came over and took their orders, Rachel and Puck began to talk. It was nice, great actually, talking to each other about things they never thought they'd ever know about one another.

"So you like Transformers." Puck asked shocked half way through dinner.

"Yes Noah, I do like other movies besides musicals." Rachel said pretending to be offended.

"Sorry baby I always pictured you at home watching people sing about their periods and not about robots blowing things up." Puck laughed,

"Noah." Rachel exclaimed but with a smile on her beautiful face, "You're so vile." She giggled.

"It gets worse." Puck warned with a smirk and Rachel blushed.

"I'm sure it does." Rachel rolled her eyes and continued eating.

A little while later after they had finished eating Puck took Rachel to the park to be alone some more.

"It's beautiful." Rachel commented as Noah and her walked hand in hand looking over at the water of the lake.

"Yeah," Puck agreed and took a seat on the grass dragging Rachel down.

"Tonight was amazing Noah." Rachel whispered as she sat on his lap, her hands wrapped around his neck, her breath fanning his face.

"It was Rach." Puck whispered back as he cupped her face and brought her head down to his lips; claiming them in a tender kiss.

There was a pause,

"Wanna make out?" Puck grinned, using the same line he used in sophomore year.

"Sure." Rachel grinned and kissed Noah forcefully on the mouth making them both moan.

XXXXX

"I know who you are." Beth said to Quinn as the two girls sat down in the lounge room watching the ending credits of the movie that was just on.

"Y-You do?" Quinn stuttered unsure what to say or do.

"Mummy told me." Beth said matter of factly, "You're like Uncle Noah except you were my mother not my father."

"Yeah." Quinn whispered,

She knew that Shelby had told Beth about Puck being her biological dad but she always thought that Shelby had never explained to the young girl about herself.

"Mummy said that you gave her the best present in the whole wide world like she did for Rachel's daddy's." Beth said, wise beyond her years.

"I did." Quinn spoke in a tiny voice.

"I'm not mad at you." Beth said honestly,

"Y-You're not?" Quinn whispered getting teary eyed.

"Nope. You gave me to my mummy, how can I ever be mad at you for that?" Beth asked Quinn with a seriously look on her face,

"I guess you can't." Quinn nodded before pausing, "I always loved you Beth."

"I know, mummy said that too." Beth mumbled, "She said you and Uncle Noah were babies having a baby. You were just doing what was right."

Quinn had gotten Shelby all wrong. She assumed the older woman would of ignored how Beth came to be but she hadn't. She had educated Beth from the very start and always told her how much Quinn and Noah loved Beth and didn't try to put Beth against her biological parents...

Beth looked up at the older blonde,

"I look like you." She said softly, "Like Rachie looks like mummy."

"Yeah you do." Quinn smiled, "You are so beautiful Beth."

"So are you." Beth said before adding in a small voice, "I know you're not my mummy but, c-can you be my friend like Uncle Noah?"

"I would love that so much." Quinn said without hesitation, she always wanted some sort of relationship with her daughter.

"Thank you... Aunty Quinn." Beth smiled and stood up and hugged Quinn tightly.

Quinn waited until Beth had gone to bed before she began to cry.

XXXXX

Walking back into their house at around 10pm, Puck and Rachel noticed that Quinn was asleep on the couch. Turning off the T.V, Rachel threw a blanket over her best friend and walked back over to Noah and smiled as he embraced her.

"So..." Puck drawled out with a smirk,

"I never have sex on the first date. Night Noah." Rachel giggled and kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, feeling better then she had in months!

**A/N Awwww... Reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Last chapter guys :( I'm sorry for cutting this short but I have so much writer's block for this story!**

Chapter 8

_Five years later_

At 31, Rachel Puckerman finally knew the true meaning of happiness. She had a loving husband (she and Noah married two years ago), Beth was a beautiful 15 year old taking on high school like a champion (she's the captain on both the cheerio's and glee club) and Rachel and Noah have a gorgeous 1 year old, Levi.

Quinn and Finn decided to settle down in Lima also, getting married a few years ago and Quinn is now pregnant with their second child. They have a 3 year old daughter, April, who is a splitting image of Quinn and Beth.

Santana and Brittany adopted a little boy from China, a handsome 5 year old with a heart of gold, Robert.

Beth still lives with Rachel and Puck, telling her sister that she wanted to be wherever Rachel was. Beth and Rachel had a close bond, something Rachel never thought would happen but is so glad it did. She admires Beth, she is so young but so smart and strong and Beth worships the ground Rachel walks on, building herself as a woman after Rachel. They talk about Shelby regularly and visit her grave once a month together. Rachel wants Beth to remember everything about Shelby and the young woman certainly does. Beth will often talk about Shelby and Rachel even caught her a few days ago showing Levi pictures of his grandma and telling Rachel's son everything and anything about Shelby.

Shelby's dance studio, _When you wish upon a star,_ is booming. With the help of Brittany and Quinn, Rachel turned Shelby's studio into the best dance studio in all of Ohio and even opened up a second studio in Cincinnati. She never refers to the studio as her own, every time she thinks about the studio, she thinks of Shelby. It was and always will be Shelby's studio.

XXXXX

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have Noah working at the high school?" Beth shrieked at Rachel over dinner.

"Honey what did he do this time?" Rachel asked her sister as she fed Levi who was sitting in his high chair, while feeding herself.

"Scott Rogers, Scott freaking Rogers was talking to me, about to ask me out and PUCK put him in detention for apparently 'Talking to loudly in public'." Beth said with her eyes popping out of her head,

Smirking, Puck looked over to his wife,

"He was interrupting others." Puck grinned and Rachel shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

"Noah, why would you do that?" Rachel asked turning back to her son to keep her smile under wraps.

"Guys a tool. Boys his age only want thing and you are not giving it to him." Puck said fiercely.

"God! You are so embarrassing!" Beth yelled before storming up to her room making Rachel slightly proud.

Beth had definitely perfected the Berry storm out.

Turning to her husband, Rachel hit him gently on the arm,

"Noah, she's a 15 year old girl. Don't embarrass her." Rachel warned.

"Baby you would be doing the same thing. She's to young for boys." Puck said, scrunching his nose up to show his distaste.

"Noah... don't." Rachel warned before handing Noah Levi's food and went upstairs to talk to Beth.

XXXXX

"Why does he do this?" Beth asked Rachel as Beth laid face down on her bed, head in her pillows.

"Because he loves you sweetie." Rachel whispered, playing with Beth long blonde hair.

"I was just talking to him Rach." Beth groans in frustration.

"He just doesn't want you to do something you'll regret." Rachel said carefully.

"What like get pregnant at 16 like Quinn and him did?" Beth said bluntly, sitting up to look over at her sister, "I was talking to the guy not about to have sex with him."

"I know but talking can sometimes lead to... other things." Rachel spoke awkwardly.

Sighing, Beth nodded her head,

"I get that but, Rachel, I am not ready to have sex. I'm only 15 and to be honest I was just happy that a guy like Scott was talking to me." Beth blushed.

"I understand completely." Rachel nodded, "In sophomore year, Noah asked me out on a date." Rachel admitted,

"He did?" Beth asked not knowing this piece of information,

"Yep, I was this loser at school and he was this popular football god." Rachel blushed, "It only lasted for a week but I understand how, special, it can make you feel. But just know one thing." Rachel said and continued when Beth mumbled a soft 'yeah', "You don't have to have a boy liking you or talking to you to be special. You are a beautiful girl Beth and have a beautiful voice and are hands down the best cheerleader I have ever seen grace McKinley. You are so smart and talented, don't focus to much attention on boys."

"That's what mum always said." Beth admitted, "At the time I thought she was crazy, boys were still gross... but now I understand." Beth laughed lightly.

"I know Noah can be annoying but, he loves you, and is only looking after you. I'll make sure he doesn't pull another stunt like he did today but you make sure you never chase after a boy. I've been there and us girls are worth so much more then chasing after some guy."

"Deal." Beth agreed and hugged Rachel tightly, "Still sucks him working there." Beth grumbled after a pause and she and Rachel began to giggle.

XXXXX

After finally getting a fussy Levi to sleep, Rachel plopped down onto her and Noah's bed with a thump and a sigh.

"Sore baby?" Puck asked, leaning over to touch his wife's arm.

"Tired. Between handling a hormonal 15 year old girl whose pissed off at a certain person named Noah and a cranking 1 year old..." Rachel mumbled, snuggling into Noah's side.

"Baby I didn't mean to-" Puck began but was cut off when Rachel laughed loudly,

"Noah it's me, I know you had every intention of making sure that Scott boy left Beth alone." Rachel giggled.

"Fucking oath I did." Puck admitted into the dark with a smirk, "Beth's to good for him."

"Probably but, we have to let her make her own mistakes." Rachel told her husband, "So, just leave Beth alone... promise."

"But-"

"Or no sex." Rachel warned, deadly serious.

"Rachel." Puck pouted, "Fine." Puck mumbled kissing her head before rolling her on her back, "Can I have some now please?" He smirked.

Wrapping her arms around his strong neck, Rachel kissed his lips,

"Because you asked so nicely." Rachel smirked and rolled her hips against his and moaned lowly when she felt his cock.

Slipping her hand down Noah's pants, Rachel cupped his cock and moaned feeling her husband hot and heavy in the palm of her hand,

"Oh god." Rachel moaned lowly as she pumped his cock through her hands at the same time Noah cupped her tits through her shirt making Rachel arch forward into his big hand.

As Noah spread his wife's legs open and began to lick and suck at her already soaking pussy, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth. He loved how she fucking tasted.

"Oh Noah." Rachel moaned quietly, cupping her bare tits as her husband flicked at her clit with his tongue at a rapid pace. "Oh god."

Spreading her wider, Puck slid 2 of his fingers inside his wife and curled them upwards hitting her g-spot with each movement.

Arching up, Rachel grabbed onto his pillow and threw it over her face and bit down hard on it to keep her from waking the kids. Shaking, Rachel's thighs started to close by themselves as her orgasm hit her and she found herself squirting slightly onto her husband's bare chest.

"Fucking so sexy." Puck panted, licking his fingers before he ran his cock up and down Rachel's soaked pussy and pushed into her gently before placing her legs together on his left shoulder and began to pound into her, hitting her sweet spot each and every time.

"Fuck, fuck." Rachel panted, rolling her hips and feeling her second orgasm coming, "Right there Noah, oh fuck, don't stop Noah. Right there!" Rachel pleaded and gripped onto the bed frame as Puck railed her hard and fast pushing her further up the bed.

"Rach. You gunna cum baby?" Puck asked rubbing her clit and felt his wife spasm around his cock before she came chanting his name, triggering Noah's release, with Puck groaning her name a few times in sheer pleasure.

"So good." Rachel mumbled as she placed her panties and top back on. Having kids in the house, you never know when you will be needed to get up.

"Fuck yeah." Puck agreed after he slipped his sweat pants back on and began to spoon Rachel from behind, cupping her tit just because he good.

"Love you." Rachel whispered as her eyes began to shut.

"Love you too baby." Puck replied quietly and fell asleep with his wife in his arms.

They got there happy ending..

**A/N Like? Reviews :)**


End file.
